C
C''' is an angel from Pengosolvent's wreCk. In the game, ey is prompted to choose one of three objectives: to heal, to accommodate, or to cleanse. Depending on the mission chosen, C's behavior, dialogue, and possibly even story will be affected. C in WTTPYLS has chosen to cleanse, and eir personality and ideals reflects that. Ey is played by Chelly. Appearance C is a small humanoid standing at about 4 feet. Ey has black "skin" and small white eyes hiding behind eir most noticeable feature, a light blue bag that ey wears on eir head. Upon removing this bag, eir head will unravel into scribbles-- what angels in eir universe are made of. Personality C is bold, passionate, and, at times, rather condescending. Ey has made it eir mission to cleanse the world of all evil, and, as a result, hates evil in every form. Ey can be very distrusting, only letting down eir guard around a select few, and prefers to make allies rather than friends. Ey places eir mission above all else and will often make sacrifices in order to keep cleansing as eir top priority. Ey's been known to stifle eir personal relationships and desires to stay focused, even at the risk of eir mental health, and isn't afraid to leave everything behind if eir task calls for it. Because of this high self-importance, C can be haughty or conceited at times, especially when ey're frustrated. Despite this fiery exterior, C is quite noble and caring. If someone pledges allegience to help em and eir cause, ey will risk absolutely everything for them, so long as it doesn't invalidate eir mission. Ey's forged strong kinships and has helped many people if only because it's the right thing to do. After all, a good deed can help prevent breeding more evil in the future. Abilities As an angel, C has access to some pretty nifty powers. Most notably, ey can heal emself and others by showing various degrees of affection; the more affectionate, the more healing is done (and the more worn out C is in turn). This ranges from patting on the back and hand holding to cuddles and kisses. C possesses a minimal amount of strength, but still chooses to fight physically with a small yellow ruler. Ey can embellish eir power output through this tool to inflict even more damage, but ey usually reserves this for greater foes. Ey has also demonstrated some upper arm strength and frequently climbs on and hangs off of V. History under construction Relationships V '''V is a member of C's party and a close friend to C. O Chiruyo Tsukigami Turret Bill Cipher Other missions While C's mission statement in WTTPYLS is "to cleanse," it's possible for C to become eir other personalities through Magic Anons and similar mischief. Heal C Heal C is much more naive and docile than Cleanse C, and makes it eir mission to heal those hurt by the world's cruelties. Ey cannot even concieve the concept of evil, and instead believes there is good in everyone, not unlike a certain lovable priest. Accommodate C '''Accommodate C '''is slow and more than a little lazy, often trying to find the easy way through any situation. Ey hopes to help others by intervening and giving them ways to cope and deal with their problems. Category:Characters